Unlikely Mind
Unlikely Mind, also known as Puzzle Ribbon (if one day I manage to make him appear on some official comic book, which is very unlikely), is a male teenage unicorn pony who lives in Rio de Janeiro. He is possibly the bearer of the Element of Tolerance, despite his slightly anger management issues and manipulative ways. Background Story About him When he was a little colt, Unlikely Mind was very aggressive but things got worse when he went to school because suffered bullying for being different from all other foals. Thankfully he managed to stand out and now he has attitude to be able to answer the mockery of those who mocked and hurt him. Being autistic and seeing everything in a different way, he loves writing all kinds of stories and drawings. Physical Appearance He has a carrot orange body, chocolate brown eyes and a dark sapphire blue mane and tail cut extremely short. His cutie mark is a puzzle piece ribbon. His magic aura is glowing tones of bright orange and golden amber. Like most male unicorn ponies, his hooves are different-colored than his coat and his horn is similar to Prince Blueblood and Fancypants’s. In some pictures, he shares his eye shape (but slightly smaller and without eyelashes) with Twilight Sparkle. Personality He can be described as being very funny, street-smart, deep, creative, high-spirited and romantic but is also mischievous, crazy, loud and random sometimes. He's also very good in manipulating people into doing what he wants and, in some moments, he behaves in a immature and childish way. He is good in imagining all kinds of stories and simple, but beautiful, drawings. Despite having some anger issues, he is usually is very calm, tolerant and comprehensive. Cutie Mark His cutie mark is the autistic symbol (puzzle piece ribbon). According to the Health Guide Info, this symbol means different shapes and colors represent the diversity of people who are dealing with autism whether they are autistic or they are the family members of someone with autism. Other people who are not dealing directly with the disorder are also represented in this jigsaw puzzle design. It's a condition that affects all of us, hence the interconnected puzzle pieces of different colors and shapes. He got it thanks to his huge uniqueness and is very happy by it, although he gets annoyed by it sometimes. On Equestria Girls' World In the Human world, Unlikely Mind is a freshman on Canterlot High who arrived there after the events of the film. There he befriended everyone except to the human versions of Snips, Snails, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, whom he refers to as "a bunch of whiny brats". He also likes to stay in the classroom talking with his friends from junior high during recess, and rarely appears in the cafeteria (which is a strange fact, since he loves to eat). Trivia *His biggest dream is living in the Hamptons (Rumptons? I'm not good with puns.) and meeting the entire cast of Revenge, his favorite series of all time. *One of his biggest fears is vamponies, and for this reason he's highly afraid of talking to Marisa and Nickolai (despite not having anything against them). Gallery Unlikely_Mind_New_Version_Prototype_by_DiedsenBoy.png|Unlikely Mind in the main series's drawing style UnlikelyMind.jpg|Unlikely Mind by Aniju Aura Unlikely_Mind_Happy.png|Unlikely Mind's prototype design when he was a pegasus Unlikely_Mind_Alternate_Color_Scheme.png|Unlikely Mind's Alternate Color Scheme The Harmonic Six by DiedsenBoy.png|Unlikely Mind and the rest of the Harmonic Six Unlikely Mind New Version Without Cutie Mark by DiedsenBoy.png|He trying to look cool in a picture... (He somehow was hiding his cutie mark on this) FANMADE_Unlikely_Mind_Using_Magic_by_Bleck11.png|Using your magic, boy? Your magic aura doesn't look right. External links DiedsenBoy's DeviantArt Profile Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Unicorn